


Nami's Dress Shopping Adventure

by WolfyQueen27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dress shopping, F/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyQueen27/pseuds/WolfyQueen27
Summary: Nami was asked to marry Al during the reception of her sister's wedding. She was the one to help her sister plan her wedding now she had to plan her own. Nami didn't think she would have this much trouble planning her own. She could only hope that her and Al could get through the next few days.





	Nami's Dress Shopping Adventure

Nami hummed happily as she snuggled closer to Al and admired the ring around her left ring finger. Al hugged her shoulders tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"So like the red ruby better than the diamond, Babe?" Al mumbled.

Nami nuzzled his neck adn kissed his cheek. "I love the ruby. So much better and it also fits us better."

Al tilted her chin up and lightly kissed her, mumbling against her lips, "Goo dto hear, Babe."

Nami slipped her arms around his neck adn pressed her lips more against his, humming softly. Al pulled her closer and snuck his hand under her shirt. Nami hummed and pulled away from Al. He pouted at her and yelped as Oliver swatted Al over the top of his head.

"No! Remove your hand from Nami's shirt this instance." Oliver stated hotly.

Al gave his dad a look and Nami giggled as she skipped off to see Angel. "Why should I? Nami's my fiancee. We can do whatever we want whenever we want."

"No you may not! The two of you may be engaged but you two are not married. Nami is still a lady and until you marry her there will be no sexual advances of any kind mister. Don't give me that look Allen F. Jones."

Al continued to glare and said, "That's bullshit. Who cares if we're not legally married yet. No one in this fucking family cares. Hell even fucking Angel is expecting it-OW! QUIT HITTING ME WITH THE NEWSPAPER!"

Oliver pointed the newspaper at Al and held up the swear jar. "You will folloow the rules and now put money in the swear jar."

Al grumbled under his breath and dropped in a dollar before flopping back on the couch. Oliver smiled brightly and bounced back to where Nami snuck off to.

"Angel are you sure you don't want to be sitting down?" Nami asked Angel. Angel gave her sister a look and continued hanging up the decorations in the baby's room.

"I'm perfectly fine Nami. The baby isn't due until six months from now. Stop being a worry wort over me and worry about what you want to do for your wedding." Angel told her.

Namie rolle dher eyes and rocked in the chair saying, "I don't know though. What did you do to plan your wedding?"

"You and Oliver with interjections from me and every now and then."

"Damn we did plan it. Ugh. Why is it so hard now?"

"Cause it's your own wedding."

"Good point. Well can you help me? Oliver would want pink and I don't like pink that much."

"Yeah pink and baby blue aren't you no offense Ollie." Angel said as Oliver bounced in the room.

Oliver waved his hand and set the swear jar on the dresser. "Oh I don't mind. I know my girls prefer darker colors."

Nami smiled and hopped up to count the money in the jar. "That is true. Oh up to a hundred dollars now. But besides that where do we start first Sissy?"

Angel finished pining up the last of the decorations and rested a hand on her stomach. "Well let's start with the dress. Finiding a dress first is important cause of time nad alterations."

Nami nodded and asked, "Computer now?"

Angel smiled and said, "Computer for basically to narrow down what you want in a dress."

Nami looped her arm with Angel and guided her back to the living room before plopping down on the couch and pulling out her laptop. Angel slowly sat down beside her sister and looked over Nami's shoulder.

"Alright let's cross out white dresses cause I know for usre you ain't wearing white." Angel said as she scrunched up her nose at all the white gowns.

"Hell no. Oh black lace. That's pretty." Nami stated as she clicked on the dress appeared in the list. Angel nodded and read over the details.

"Yeah, simple and elegant. Perfect for ya." Angel said before making a face at a sharp kick. "And the little one agrees with us."

Nami giggled happily and gently patted Angel's stomach, chirping, "Thanks little one."

Al peeked up and slowly slid closer to their side of the couch. He tried to peek at the computer screen and yelped when Matt yanked him away.

"Don't attempt that shit stain. Nami'll kill you for spying." Matt said. Nami pointed at him and gave Al an evil look.

"I swear if you see this dress I will hurt you. Seeing the dress before the wedding day is bad luck." Nami stated firmly.

Al raised his hands and said, "Fine. Fine. I won't look. Jeez."

Oliver clapped his hands and offered a hand with Nami to help Angel stand up. "Well since you have an idea Nami. Let's head to the dress shop. Even plus Flavio's been asking about you Angel."

Angel nodded patted Matt's arm. "Alright I'll be fine Matt. Flavio's shop is neutral ground plus even Flavio won't hurt me nor the baby. Now better go so he's not late picking up Derrick and Sandra from Karate class. Why they wanted to attend that class I'll never know. Let's go Nami."

Nami skipped after Angel and Oliver and slid into the backseat, waving excitedly at Al and Matt. 

"Will we ever tell Angel that we signed them up for karate with Wu to channel the destructive tendencies they inherited from you?" Al asked Matt as the car drove off.

"Do you want to die a slow painful death while Angel's hormones are crazy?" Matt countered back.

"Let's wait till after the little brat is born."

"We'll survive longer if we do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Dress Shop ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aw my two favorite girls finally visit again. Great to see him again Ollie. My goodness Angel, you're definitely rounder around the tummy range again. Are you sure it's not another set of twins?" Flavio chittered away as he hugged each of them.

Angel rolled her eyes as Nami snickered adn swatted Nami's ear, saying, "No. No twins this time Flavio. It's confirmed to only one. We just don't know the baby's gender yet."

Nami rubbed her ear adn stuck her tongue out at Angel before scurrying off so Angel wouldn't have time to smack her again. She hummed softly and checked the stock nubmer on the dresses before pulling the exact dress she wanted from the rack. Nami smiled brightly and quickly skipped back to Angel, Flavio, and Ollie.

She held up the dress proudly and Flavio circled around her and the dress. "Are you sure this is the dress you want? A white dress would be more traditional."

Nami waved her hand at him and said, "I know white is traditional but I don't want to be traditional."

"Plus Nami doesn't like white dresses." Feliciana called as she walked over to the group. "Come along Nami. Let's get you into that dress."

Nami skipped after Feliciana to the dressing room. Angel leaned back into the couch and hummed softly. Feliciana smiled brightly after coming back and clapped her hands, saying, "It fits perfectly. And also it's on sale so Nami can take it today."

Angel nodded and said, Alright. Let's see how it looks Nami."

Nami bounced in her spot as to let the others see the fit. Angel tilted her head as she thought before pointing to a red ribbon. "Flavio grab that red ribbon and tie it around Nami's waist for me."

Flavio tilted his head in question adn grinned when he realized Angel's idea. He quickly grabbed the ribbon and a vail and secured both items on Nami. He turned her to face the mirror before Nami blinked quickly at ehr image.

Nami gently adjusted the tulle skirt with black lace and smiled at the small add of red color. "I love it. Let's get it now."

Feliciana guided her back to get the dress off and Angel stood up before they call climbed back into the car to head home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Day at the Tux Shop ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Allen F. Jones you better wear the tie or else!" Oliver called hotly.

"Or else what old man?" Al challenged back as he continued shoving the tie away from himself.

Angel crossed her arms and shoot Matt with the same look she gave Al. "How about I don't kill you and Matthieu this instance."

Matt and Al froze in their spots and Francois raised an eyebrow. "What the helld did they do this time, morons?"

Angel calmly walked over to Oliver adn Al and held out the tie. "I'll let the two of you off easy if the two of you will listen. Al you're wearing the tie at the wedding and Matthieu I'll give your limitations to you later." Angel dusted off her hands and walked back out to the car as Matt and Al gulped in fear.

"You two are in for hell." Francois said, breathing out smoke from his lite cigarette. "And Matt let's hope you live through whatever Angel has to speak with you about."


End file.
